


Maid of Honour

by vampirepun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clubbing, M/M, Making Out, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Soonyoung meets a mysterious stranger in the club, but not all is what it appears to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soonhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/gifts).



> Dedicated to the biggest fan of soonhan, Happy Valentines Day, Lianne! I hope I did them justice! I love you!

Soonyoung was standing beside the bar, just outside the realm of the tipsy crowd on the dancefloor. The drink he had wasn’t the one he ordered, a mistake of trying to shout over the bachelorette party who wanted cocktails at the same time. He didn’t mind, it was pink and surprisingly enjoyable. It might’ve helped that he had a little too much to drink in the first place. 

He sipped through a straw with the proud decal “Maid of Honour” bumping his chin and looked at the crowd. Observing from an objective view, the crowd was in sync with the music, a roaring mix of bass and synth that when listened to long enough, was hard to distinct one song from another. But he always liked the atmosphere, deaf to anyone’s conversations or other noises, just able to lose himself. He didn’t mind the bumping of people’s limbs, their drunken insults if he bumped back.

He had lost Junhui in the crowd when some song came on, jumping into the crowd and making two girls giggle with his odd behaviour. Soonyoung tried to scan the crowd for his tall frame, but couldn’t tell one person from the other amongst all the movement. That was ten minutes ago, he’d stopped trying to find him. He took another long sip of the fruity drink, cooling him down. It was entertaining his interest but didn’t dull his thirst. He tried to think of an idea to sate himself.

“When’s the wedding?” Said a voice behind him, startling him. He turned slowly, casually, and faced someone with a sly smile. The figure had beautiful long, dark hair, falling delicately into his face as he tilted his head. His features were flawless, almost ethereal. 

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows as he met eyes with him, black straw still against his lip. “Hopefully before the bride passes out in her own puke.” Soonyoung replied, pointing to the bride to be who had just found the bartender again to shout “another round!” while struggling to lean against the counter. The reply made the stranger laugh, a sound bordering on genuine and fake. His smile was dazzling, exposing perfect teeth. Soonyoung found himself unable to avert his gaze.

“I would not want to be here with that mess,” He glanced back at her, pushing his long dark hair from his eyes. Licking his lips, he turned back to Soonyoung and read the plastic decal sitting in his drink. “What’s the saying- ‘Always the bridesmaid, never the bride?’” 

`Soonyoung laughed, pulling the decal from the drink and licking the sugary alcohol from it before letting it drop to the floor. The stranger was not being subtle, watching Soonyoung with slowly darkening eyes.

“I’m Soonyoung,” He held out his hand. “Want a drink?”

“Jeonghan, and always.” He took the hand and shook it twice. Soonyoung felt mildly uncomfortable but at the same time greatly intrigued. There was a distinct temperature difference between them, cold hand over burning hot. Soonyoung wondered if the other had even noticed, panic briefly gripping his chest. 

He had an easier time getting the drinks this time around. He handed Jeonghan his, and took a sip of his own, finally able to recognize what he was in the cup. 

Jeonghan wrinkled his nose and set his on the counter. “Too weak.” He muttered, inching closer to Soonyoung so they were too close for comfort. “You smell nice…” He mused, speech slurred slightly. 

Soonyoung stiffened, the contact of Jeonghan’s arm against his sent a chill through him. As his blurry vision adjusted in the lighting, he noticed how young he looked.

“Are you even old enough to be here?” Soonyoung asked softly, suddenly unable to keep his eyes off him. He laughed again, that borderline sarcastic laugh.

“Oh, I’m old enough alright.” He replied oddly, some subtext revealing itself that flew past Soonyoung. 

He finally caught sight of Junhui across the room. Junhui’s eyes glimmered, a smirk forming on his mouth. He saw Junhui nod in approval, and the thought going through Junhui’s head finally hit him.

Jeonghan seemed to share Junhui’s faraway assumptions, finally relieving the tension and the space between them and kissing Soonyoung softly. He hummed into his mouth, running his fingers into his short hair and angling his head to the side. 

Soonyoung kissed back willingly, moaning more pathetically than he’d like to admit. Jeonghan appeared to find it endearing, because he moaned back. He pressed their bodies against each other, the increasing warmth making Soonyoung’s heart race.

Though he was only slightly taller than him, he felt controlled. He suddenly felt the wall smack into him, his legs moving willingly to Jeonghan’s light pushing in their passion. Soonyoung deepened the kiss, immediately sated and wanting more. Jeonghan slid his hands down his arms and onto his hips, pulling them hard against his own body. 

Suddenly, what was left of his inhibitions melted away. He waited it out, anticipating the perfect time to make a move. The music around them changed from one droning song to another, the smells of sweat and alcohol replaced with the clean smell of Jeonghan. He brushed his slender fingers over his neck and lingered over Soonyoung’s pulse point. That was the final blow, he couldn’t take it anymore.

He suddenly reached up to touch Jeonghan, using the strength he had been suppressing to tilt his head. He exposed his neck, pulling back from the kiss to kiss down his throat. Jeonghan, oblivious to the situation, moaned quietly. He hummed against his skin in response, fangs sharp against lower lip. They felt raw and sharp, sliding into the soft skin before Jeonghan could react. He felt hands grip his shirt, but all other sensations were forgotten once the blood filled his mouth. He drank slowly, feeling his temperature rise with each swallow. 

The beat of the music seemed to quiet compared to Jeonghan’s pulse roaring in his ear. His shaky hands gripped his shirt tightly. The blood was thick, warm mixed with the sweet aftertaste of alcohol. He could sense Junhui looking at him again, sharp eyes all the way across the room. He knew Junhui would keep an eye out for anyone who might catch him.

He pulled back after a few more lingering mouthfuls, quickly swiping his tongue over his receding fangs to remove any evidence. Jeonghan shook beneath him, frozen in place. He pulled his head away to look back up at him, knowing his eyes had changed into a predatory silver. Jeonghan was panting, his pupils blown out, and he laughed.

“You’re good with your mouth,” He mused, leaning into Soonyoung again. “I want it again.” 

Soonyoung was stunned, it was as if he hadn’t attacked him at all. He was pulled back into Jeonghan’s arms, returning to their previous actions. This time Jeonghan was more desperate, gripping Soonyoung’s tensed thighs and over his ass. Soonyoung kissed him roughly, slightly sobered from the feeding. 

He decided to thank Jeonghan properly. He pressed his knee between his legs, circling it. Jeonghan moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips as Soonyoung moved. His movement became more sluggish, trembling harder. After another minute of grinding against Soonyoung, he swooned and fell limp into his arms. 

Soonyoung held him up firmly, the mix of lost blood and too much alcohol likely doing him in. He brought him closer to the wall, letting him fall into a seated position. 

Looking down at him, he brushed a piece of hair back behind his ear, standing up straight to Junhui lingering behind him.

“He’s cute. Did you kill him?”

“Don’t be dramatic. He had a lot to drink.”

Junhui smirked. “So did you, I take it?”

Soonyoung nodded, licking his lips at the thought of his blood rushing down his throat. “What about you?”

Junhui made a face. “I’ll get some on the way back. This is your crowd, not mine.” 

Soonyoung had no idea what that meant, but he didn’t ask. He took one last look at Jeonghan before swiping a final hand over his lips for precaution.

“Let’s get out of here.” Soonyoung said loudly over the music. Junhui nodded and quickly fell into step in front of him. 

Soonyoung didn’t follow immediately, looking back down at Jeonghan. He knew it was stupid, and it wasn’t like him to be so reckless, but he reached down into his pocket, pulling out his phone and entering his number before rushing out the door. 

 

Seungcheol finally reached the back of the club, sighing in relief after finding Jeonghan.

“How did I know you’d be down here?” He leaned down and gently coaxed his friend awake. Jeonghan opened his eyes slowly, smiling.

“Are you alright? I told you to slow down on the drinks.” He wrapped his arm over his shoulder to help him to his feet. Jeonghan laughed quietly, slowly collecting himself and pushing his hair from his face.

“I was with someone.” He mumbled into Seungcheol’s ear. Seungcheol shook his head and smiled, shifting Jeonghan’s weight so he could stand better.

“Come on, we should leave. Get you something to eat,” He glanced over and furrowed his brow. “Is that blood on your neck?” 

He leaned his hand in and swiped it from the skin. There was no wound, not even a scratch. “You must’ve hit yourself when you fell. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

Jeonghan smiled, trying to walk with Seungcheol, not wanting to forget his stranger when he woke the next morning.


End file.
